


"You meant too much to me."

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Delusions, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Title is the prompt.





	"You meant too much to me."

In the darkness, well after losing everything, there were moments of lucidity- depending on one's definition of lucid perhaps.

However briefly, Ansem remembered who he was and the finer points of who he was; he would oft see them. That boy. Not Sora. Roxas. The witch too. A young woman with no clear face. What had remained of his apprentices and those teen boys. Just a few others along with them.

Be it an illusion, an imagining, a remnant, or a fragment: The ghosts all had their questions.

Namine the witch came the most, and was arguably the most peaceful.

Roxas next most, and he was just as aggressive as DIZ remembered

'Namine’ sat and drew. 'Roxas' paced like a caged dog.

"Why? Why not tell me the truth?" The boy demanded. "I could have helped you!"

"You would not have."

"...I was helping. You were still cruel." Her voice was tiny, but not accusatory. Just pointing out a fact.

"I meant to be honest."

"You just hurt her even more!" The boy wheeled around to face him. His eyes were sharp and full of hatred in such a vibrant shade of blue, pinned on him.

"...I did not realize what you each, what you all, had become."

"...Did we really all seem like such monsters?" Her voice had become even smaller somehow. Her notepad slumped in her hands as the girl looked up.

"No. ...You seemed like tragedies. I had created you. It was my responsibility to end it... And my burden."

"Is that all we'll ever be? Your burden?" They asked in unison, their conflicting tones creating a sorrowful harmony.

"For the good of the World... I believe it so. ...I am sorry."


End file.
